Folklore
by xox-twilight-xoxB
Summary: First, never accept a Faerie gift. Second, don't tell the Faerie your full name. And third, whatever you do, don't say thank you. R&R
1. Prologue

Prologue

" _What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet."_

 _Romeo Montague, Romeo And Juliet_

…❦…

 _Bella_

Bella's books fell as she watched on. Trying not to sigh in irritation, she bent down to pick them up, all the while, hoping that the person who had caused this mess would keep walking.

Unfortunately, they didn't.

The small mass of a person moved quickly, picking up her books and then stopping to look at Bella expectantly.

"Hi, I'm Alice." A small smile accompanied big, unblinking eyes. Her gaze gave off the feeling of being caught in crosshairs.

Bella forced a smile, trying to be nice to the stranger that still hadn't moved to hand back her stuff.

Her smile, however, was met with silence. Apparently, this girl was waiting for more than polite social niceties. Murmuring out a hello, Bella kept her eyes on the books she should have received by now.

Instead of that though, the stranger rested the books on her side.

Feeling the irritation starting to show on her face, Bella looked up at her. "Yes, hi." She knew her tone came out clipped. "Thanks for helping me out." The girl's eyes were a shocking colour of green. Almost too green. Bella immediately looked away, forgetting that she came off as rude.

A laugh filled the air. "Oh, here." Moving fluidly, her hands offered the books back.

Without looking up, Bella took her stuff and shoved it quickly in her bag.

Offering her another quick smile, she went to turn away, when a hand touched her arm. "Wait, you're new."

That familiar ribbon of annoyance flickered once again as she pointed out the same obvious fact that nearly everyone she had met during her first days had said.

Shrugging, Bella hoped that the girl would notice her lack of enthusiasm and leave.

Apparently, though, she didn't. "That's great! I'm always in the market for new friends." She smiled happily again, her eyes doing that weird thing of not blinking. "And your name?"

Adjusting her bag, she answered her. "Bella." She cleared her throat somewhat awkwardly. "Bella Swan."

Tilting her head a fraction, her smile grew slightly. "Excellent." She blinked. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other a whole lot more."

Bella couldn't have disagreed more but forced a quick smile out and turned to escape. From behind her, she heard, "Goodbye, Bella."

…❦…

 _Alice_

Alice let the smile fall off her face, as she escaped from view, almost running to get away.

Turning on her heel, she made her way through the crowded hall, all the while, the name she had just collected pulsed within her.

 _Bella Bella Bella_

…❦…

 _ **Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)**_

 _Please check out Memories Of Me on my profile._

 _brittney x_


	2. And So It Begins

Chapter 1 – And So It Begins

 _"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light"_  
 _―J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Bella

Bella gasped as she sat up in bed, the nightmare still racing across her eyes. She brought her hand to her chest, trying to slow her racing heart. Moving her feet to the soft rug as she got out of bed, it helped ground her, reminding her that she was awake.

Making her way downstairs, Bella traced the wallpaper with her fingertips almost absent-mindedly. The transition from wallpaper to door frame felt familiar as she passed by; she could make her way around this house with her eyes closed.

The kitchen light flickered to life as Bella tried to focus on the growing thirst in her throat and not on the nightmare she had hopefully left upstairs.

The cold water ran down her chin as she drank it down quickly, her heartbeat finally starting to slow.

The clock on the oven read that it was a little past four in the morning. Bella ran a hand through her hair as she looked out the window above the sink. She hoped the sun wouldn't rise.

…❦…

Of course, the sun did rise though.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Bella got up off the stiff couch. Standing over the place she had undoubtedly passed out, she rolled her neck, trying to get rid of any cricks.

Sleep was still on her mind as she let the walls of the house guide her upstairs. As she was dragging herself up, Charlie half jogged down. "Morning, kiddo."

Squinting her eyes slightly, she stopped the trek to her room to answer him. "How are you awake so early?"

He laughed, slipping on the shoes he had left at the bottom of the stairs. "Running late, that's why." Bella watched as he hopped on one leg. "Speaking of which, you better hurry or you'll be late for your first day."

Groaning, she thought of how miserable first days usually are. "I'm going, I'm going." The wallpaper led her to her room.

…❦…

Light poured into the room from the rain-speckled window. Upon entering her room, Bella picked up the yellow raincoat that had been tossed onto the floor a while ago. She thought back to why her mum had given her the coat as she ran her fingers over the material. First days were always the exact same just in a different place with different people; with a bright yellow raincoat, she knew that not everything would be as mundane as it could have been.

Shrugging out of her leggings, Bella slipped on a pair of jeans and the first shirt she could find. From across the room, her phone buzzed, as she put on her raincoat.

Be nice today - Dad

A laugh escaped her as she read the message. Shaking her head a little, she picked up her bag and headed down the hall to brush her teeth. As she brushed her teeth, she used one hand to reply.

We'll see.

It was nice being back in Forks after all this time, she thought. While she enjoyed the weather and the alone time, hanging out with Charlie was quickly becoming one of her favourite aspects of the small town.

Bella smiled in the mirror as she applied a bit of lipstick. The longer she looked at herself, the weirder she looked.

"Be nice." Her reflection said the words with a smile but, she knew it would be a miracle if she got through the day without someone annoying her.

…❦…

Bella shut the heavy door behind her as she jumped out of her truck. Trying to adjust the hood of her coat and sling on her bag at the same time left her with a head of wet hair. She smiled, unbothered, into the rain and remembered all the reasons why she had wanted to move back here.

A loud car horn pulled away from the last minute she had to herself before she huffed a sigh and headed towards the school. It was an ordinary school; the same kind she had seen everywhere while growing up. The only difference from this school and the one she had just left, she noticed, was the amount of greenery that surrounded the place.

Leaving the car park and entering the school, she could see the small sprouts that had fought their way up through the cracks of the footpaths. It was never like this in Arizona, where most of the time the heat had killed anything that had been willing to taking its chances in the real world.

The rain hammered down against the yellow raincoat as she made her way towards the entrance of the school with her head down, Bella could see all the people avoiding the puddles that had started the form. It was funny to think that they had bought waterproof shoes, just to avoid all the water themselves anyway.

Being swept along with the crowd of students who were trying to avoid the rain and also avoid being late, Bella let herself go with the flow. The hallway of Forks High was filled with plenty of people catching up after the summer break.

Biting her lip, Bella tried to find her locker amongst the chaos. People walked by, uncaring if they pushed or shoved their way through. It wasn't until a particularly enthusiastic group of kids screamed their hellos, that Bella decided that she had had enough already.

Untangling her headphones and then quickly jamming the buds into her ears, she turned up the volume as loud as it could go. Breathing a quick sigh of relief, she let herself ignore the loudness that she was in control of instead of the craziness of the hallway.

Her locker was towards the end of the hallway, near the doors that led further into the school. As the numbers of the lock clicked into place, Bella opened the door and shoved her bag in. Taking out her laptop, books and a single pen, Bella pushed back her hood and let it fall against her shoulders.

Holding her stuff against her chest for a second, she breathed in a deep breath and then shut the door of her locker and then made her way towards homeroom.

…❦…

It didn't take long for the first bump in the road to show. Mike Newton had taken one look at the new girl and had offered to show her around. And when, said girl, said no, he decided to show her around anyway.

Bella walked with her headphones in her hands ready to go, just in case Mike would finally let up and let her be. Unfortunately, the blonde haired chatterbox wasn't just walking her to her first class, he was staying.

Mike pulled out a chair for her and smiled cheekily, ready for his thank you. Not wanting to encourage his behaviour, Bella quickly lifted her lips into a smile and then sat down pulling out her book.

"Oh hey nice, Harry Potter." Mike tossed his bag on the table. "I watched all the movies. Oh, wait, except for one of the middle ones." While he tried to remember which one, Bella nodded politely and then hunched over to read. It wasn't the first time she was reading the series, it was just something familiar that would make her first day a little less daunting.

The teacher began setting up when Mike looked over to Bella again, leaning slightly on the desk. "Do you miss the weather?"

Pulling her head from the book, she left her shoulders slightly curved down. "What?"

A nervous laugh fell from his lips. "The weather? You know, cause it's always raining here." His eyebrows bunched slightly. "You're new."

Bella couldn't help the amusement that bubbled up as he explained to her that she was, in fact, new to this place. "Yeah, no, I actually really like the rain."

The blonde nodded, distracted. "That's cool, I like it too." His sentence trailed off towards the end as he noticed the figure walking towards them.

Seeing that his focus was pulled away from her, Bella looked down, trying to read again before English started. Unfortunately, before she could get into it, a hand touched hers.

"Hey there, I'm Eric Yorkie. You were meant to meet me in the office this morning." A big smile followed his words as Bella looked up at him, pulling her hand away. Before she could reply, however, he was speaking again. "It doesn't matter though. Ms Cope said that you grew up in Forks, so you aren't a complete stranger around here."

Again, before she could speak, Mike did. "You grew up here?" His eyebrows raised slightly.

Looking briefly at Mike, Bella decided to focus on Eric. "I'm fine finding my own way around." Seeing his expression fall, she quickly added, "Thanks anyway."

Eric looked as if he wanted to continue but Bella looked back down at her book, hoping he would take the hint and walk away. With her head down, she could see him walking away.

As she breathed out a small sigh of relief, class started.

All throughout the day, people were doing their best to be nice. Their efforts were appreciated, but it was also a little too much.

Standing in line to pay for her food, Bella looked around the cafeteria and saw all the different friendship groups that probably formed way before high school. She could see them laughing and talking with each other and was happy that no one had managed to drag her into one of those circles.

Taking her tray to a relatively empty table near the windows, Bella sat down and pulled out her headphones again. Over her book, she ate pizza.

It wasn't that she didn't want to make friends here, no, it was just easier to stay to herself. Outside, the rain hadn't let up and still continued to pour against the glass. Taking breaks from looking down to bite, Bella looked out into the forest that lined the car park. The trees were so green and lively; you don't find this colour green in many places.

Chewing slowly, Bella rested her chin against her hand. From the corner of her eye, she saw a girl sit at her table, two seats away from her own. Unlike Bella though, this girl wasn't sitting alone for some time to put away a good chunk of a novel; instead, she was scanning her textbook like there was no tomorrow.

Taking another bite, she looked away hoping that she could continue to mind her own business. But the rain wasn't enough to distract her thoughts; it was the first day of senior year, why was this girl already frantically studying?

Bella tried to be subtle about her next look over, but the girl caught her eye and seen what must have been confusion.

Through the headphones, Bella heard, "I like to read my textbooks before the first class, so I'm ready for anything."

Bella nodded while taking a headphone out and letting it drop onto her lap. "I get that."

The girl smiled before going back to read over the book. Without looking, she brought a slice of pizza to her mouth and bit off a piece. Bella smiled at her even though she wasn't looking.

Lunch passed relatively quickly after that. Pulling out her timetable, Bella checked where her next class would be. Hoping to avoid Mike and Eric, she stood up to clear her tray and left the cafeteria early. As she was walking away, she heard footsteps behind her.

"I'm not following you, I promise." Turning, Bella saw the girl from lunch, still with an open book in her hands. "I'm just heading in this direction too."

Shaking her head to let her know everything was fine, Bella lifted her schedule a little. "You aren't going to Bio, are you?"

The girl closed her book while nodding. "I am actually." She zipped up her bag with her textbook safely inside. "I'm Angela." She stuck out her hand.

Bella reached over and shook it. "Hi Angela, I'm Bella."

The two girls continued walking; Bella a lot more confident now that she had Angela by her side. "What were you reading at lunch? I never got around to asking."

Bella flipped round the book that she still had in her hands, showing her. "It's one of my favourites."

A smile pulled across Angela's face. "Prisoner of Azkaban? It's one of my favourites too."

Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Bella was going to reply when Angela pushed open the door to their classroom. Upon entering the room, Angela moved toward the back wall.

"Mr Banner has a seating chart." She explained, moving towards the front of the classroom, taking her spot. "If you're Bella as in Bella Swan, you're over there." She pointed the desk adjacent from hers.

Smiling gratefully, Bella pulled out the chair she was motioned towards. "Thanks."

"No problem." Angela watched as the brunette set her pens on the desk and then her books. Seeing the heavy textbook, Angela quickly turned towards the front, trying to finish what was left of her own book.

Following her lead, Bella slipped in her headphones and started reading.

When students started to show up, Bella felt as someone sat in the seat beside her; she didn't look up.

…❦…

"Dad, this looks great." Bella inhaled the fishfry as she sat down at the table.

Charlie wiped his hands on the tea towel near the sink before coming in to join her. "Before you get any ideas, Billy brought it by just before you got in." He picked up a fork.

Mirroring him, Bella tried a bite. "I was gonna say." A small laughed filled the room as she met her dad's eyes.

"I have many skills, fishfry, however." He shook his head hopelessly, getting the laugh he wanted.

Taking a sip of water, Bella swallowed back the end of her laugh. "Aw, I'm, sure one day you won't burn it."

Giving her a mock glare, Charlie changed the subject. "How was school? Make any friends?" His questions were followed by a mouthful of fish.

Scrunching her nose a little, Bella looked away. "It was good. I actually met a girl today. Angela."

Charlie nodded. "The Webster girl." He moved his fork around his plate. "She's a good one."

Teeth pulled at Bella's lip as she hoped her dad would drop it without pushing her. She didn't want to explain how boring her day was, yellow raincoat or not.

"Billy was telling me about this fishing trip he wants to go on next week." Charlie changed the subject again.

Listening to him talk about his day, Bella didn't have to force the smile she had on her face.

…❦…

 ** _Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)_**

 _Please check out Memories Of Me on my profile._

 _brittney x_


	3. With A Girl

Chapter 2 – With A Girl

" _If he loved with all the powers of his puny being, he couldn't love as much in eighty years as I could in a day."_

 _-Wuthering Heights, Emily_ _Brontë_

Bella

Angela's tray hit the table loud enough for Bella to look up. "Hey."

Bella smiled at her before pulling out one of her headphones; the music still playing loudly in her other ear.

Like yesterday, Angela pulled out a chair to the table of mismatched students that didn't belong anywhere enough to pick a group.

"No book today?" Bella asked as she bit down on a few fries. She watched as Angela squeezed out ketchup from a small packet.

"Not today, thank God." She looked up at Bella. "You're reading something new though."

Picking up the book so that the girl could read the cover, Bella explained. "Wuthering Heights; my all-time favourite book."

Angela leaned across the empty seat between them to have a closer look the cover. "It's a pretty copy." She adjusted her glasses a little. "I went through a Wuthering Heights phase during freshman year."

Bella placed the book back on the table before replying. "Yeah, it's wonderful." She smiled a little. "My mum got me this one as a 'Start of Senior Year' present." She raised her hands to make air quotes.

Angela started to reply when a wave of whispers flooded the cafeteria.

Looking for the source, Bella turned her head to see a shy looking kid picking up his books from the floor and a tall blonde looking over him.

From where she was sitting, Bella could see that his hands were shaking as he tried gathering his things as quickly as he could to get away from all the looks. The blonde had a second of indecision dance along her brow before she bent down and handed a few books back to the kid before she turned on her heel and left.

"Wow."

Hearing Angela's comment, Bella looked away from the scene and back to the table. "What?"

Her new friend turned away as well and met Bella's eyes. "You're new, so you probably can't even begin to understand what a big deal that was."

The whispers were beginning to fade, but Bella could still hear the reaction of the student body. "She helped him pick up his books, and that was a big deal?" Disbelief crept into her voice.

Almost choking on her laughter, Angela hurried to explain. "Who you just saw help that kid was no other than Rosalie freaking Hale." She stopped, waiting for a reaction. Finding none, she continued. "She has made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to interact with anyone besides her family." Her eyes moved to one of the tables on the other side of the cafeteria.

Bella followed her gaze and her brows lifted a little. Rosalie Hale had retreated to a table of absolute stunners. Nevermind that she looked like she was dropped on the wrong movie set, her family was beautiful too. All of them, how was that even possible?

Her eyes travelled across the impeccable clothes and stony expressions and connected the dots in her mind; they had money. A lot more than regular folks around here anyway.

"Why don't they talk to anyone else?" she asked while still looking at them.

"Well," Angela swallowed a mouthful of water. "A few people say it's because when they moved here a few years ago, they didn't bother making any friends cause they were probably just going to move again soon anyway but," She leaned in again, this time with a serious expression on her face. "I think it's cause none of us are good enough for their little clique."

Turning subtlety, Bella could see the exclusiveness of their table from across the room.

"Also," Angela's voice lowered a little causing an air of secrecy to drift between them. "They're all kind of dating."

Before Bella even knew she was speaking out loud, she did. "What?" A few people near them turned in their chairs.

Blushing and ducking slightly, she leaned towards Angela. "What?" She asked again, this time in a lower voice. "What do you mean they're all dating?"

Shaking her head, Angela moved a little closer, her voice still low. "Some of them are adopted, so I guess it's less weird." Her hand grabbed the back of the chair between them. "Doctor Cullen and his wife have three kids; Emmett, Edward and Alice. The three with the dark hair." Bella sneaked a quick look before bringing her attention back. "The blonde two is Rosalie and Jasper, adopted; rumour has it they may be foster kids though."

Bella nodded slightly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Okay." She kept nodding distractedly. "I guess that does make it less weird."

Leaning back into her own chair, she moved around a few fries without really looking at them. She kept thinking about what had happened just now; how Rosalie had helped that guy. It was… nice. Bella had seen the hesitation before she had moved to help him, but she had helped anyway. It didn't match what Angela was saying.

From the corner of her eye, she saw as Angela pulled out her phone and started texting someone. Letting herself look away, she turned to look out of the window.

The whispers still filled her ears even as she tried to drown them out. A nice gesture had caused all of this fuss.

As she watched the drops roll down the window, Bella couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the Hale girl.

Without meaning to, she turned her head towards the back table again, only to find one of the dark-haired Cullens looking back at her.

Her heart skipped a beat before it carried on, beating a million miles an hour.

He didn't look away as she made eye contact with him.

Even as her heart raced on, she didn't want to give in first, so she just kept staring.

…❦…

The music from her headphones played loud enough to let everyone around her know that she didn't want to be disturbed. As people filtered into Biology, Bella read with her chin rested on the palm of her hand.

Her reading was cut short though as a worksheet landed on top of the page she was reading. Looking up, she saw Mr Banner gesturing for her to pull out her headphones before moving on to the next desk to hand out sheets.

Sighing softly, she skimmed through the paper while tucking her headphones away.

"Work with the person beside you if you want but fill out the sheet the best you can and then hand it to me." Mr Banner's voice carried through the classroom as he spoke. "We're taking it easy today, but we'll be getting into the nitty-gritty of senior biology soon enough."

Bella didn't look up from her desk, hoping that her partner wouldn't want any help.

After a few seconds though, it was clear that her hopes were in vain. "Hello." The voice was a little hesitant, almost too quiet to hear.

Biting her lip and then turning slightly, she acknowledged her partner. "Hey." She kept her eyes on the buttons of his shirt as she spoke.

"I'm Edward, and you must be Bella."

Moving her eyes to meet his briefly, Bella turned her attention to the window that was behind his shoulders.

She nodded, hoping that wouldn't come across socially awkward. "We're partners, I guess."

Her peripheral vision allowed her to see the small smile that formed at his lips and she mentally kicked herself for sounding so weird. Deciding to at least try be normal, she met his eyes, the same eyes that she glared down in the cafeteria, she thought.

Dread gathered within her as she realised why he was actually smiling. Praying that she wouldn't blush, she returned his smile, and then turned back to her side of the table, hoping that he wouldn't mention it.

Edward picked up a pen and wrote his name at the top of his sheet before he spoke again. "This quiz is just a recap of last year's syllabus."

Bella's words rushed out of her. "I don't think I need any help."

Knowing that she must have sounded rude, she quickly met his eyes again and tried to smile as best she could; trying to undo what her words had just done.

Thankfully, her partner didn't take offence. Instead, he was agreeing with her. "I don't think I will either. Banner didn't make it too challenging." He shurugged his shoulders.

When he started filling in answers, Bella knew she should turn back to her own work and do the same, but she couldn't help but watch as his pale hands moved gracefully, almost dancing as he wrote.

…❦…

Her last class of the day, Gym, had been as miserable as it could be. She had arrived late after Bio, still carrying her books, sweating because she had had to run to make it on time to class.

Mike had insisted that she played volleyball on his team and had watched as she tried to play and failed miserably. When he saw that she was terrible at Volleyball, he had brought it upon himself to try to teach her.

Apparently, explaining that she knew how to play, she just couldn't bring herself to be any good, wasn't good enough for him.

As she walked through the halls, Bella didn't mind how students pushed past her to get through. After Gym, she was so tired that she didn't even bother putting in her headphones and escaping the craziness of Forks High. Instead, she walked with her books pressed to her chest and her eyes glued to the ground.

As she walked, she found herself wondering if she was actually considering dropping out of Gym, only two days into the semester. Without warning, Bella felt someone bump into her, making all the things in her hands fall.

As she watched her books fall to the ground, Bella thought that it was just the perfect way to end her day, like that whole gym class hadn't been bad enough.

Sighing, she bent down to pick up her books, hoping that whoever had caused this, would just leave her with her bad mood.

Luck didn't seem to be on her side as the person who bumped into her managed to pick up her stuff before she could.

"Hi, I'm Alice." A small smile accompanied big, unblinking eyes. Bella couldn't help but feel the intensity that radiated off of them.

Bella gritted out a smile as she noticed that the stranger still had her stuff.

Her efforts, however, was met with silence. Apparently, the girl wanted more than a fake smile and forced patience. Murmuring out a hello, Bella kept her eyes on the books she should have received by now.

Instead of that though, the stranger casually rested the books on her side.

Bella really wasn't in the mood for whatever the girl wanted right now. Deciding to take control and hurry this whole thing up, Bella looked up at her. "Yes, hi." She knew her tone came out clipped. "Thanks for helping me out." The girl's eyes were a shocking colour of green. Almost too green.

Bella's mind jumped back to Biology class, reminding her that Edward had had almost the same colour eyes, only less intense.

A laugh filled the air. "Oh, here." Moving fluidly, Alice offered the books back.

Without needing to look up, Bella took her stuff and shoved it quickly in her bag.

Offering her another quick smile, she went to turn away, when a hand touched her arm. "Wait, you're new."

Bella felt another wave of annoyance as the girl prolonged their conversation again. Shrugging, she hoped that the girl would notice her lack of enthusiasm and leave.

Apparently, though, she didn't. "That's great! I'm always in the market for new friends." She smiled happily again, her eyes doing that weird thing of not blinking. "And your name?"

Adjusting her bag impatiently, she answered her. "Bella." She cleared her throat somewhat awkwardly. "Bella Swan."

Alice tilted her head as her smile grew. "Excellent." She blinked. "I'm sure we'll see a whole lot more of each other soon."

Bella couldn't have disagreed more but forced a quick smile and turned to leave. From behind her, she heard, "Goodbye, Bella."

Hurrying, Bella moved around the students that were in her way.

All she wanted was to get home and forget about the awful afternoon she had just had.

…❦…

Bella was wrapped in one of the blankets that had been around the house when she was growing up in Forks when her dad walked in. "Sorry I'm late, kiddo."

His voice carried into the living area causing her to turn around. "It's fine." She turned back to the tv.

From behind her, she could hear him moving around in the kitchen, getting himself a plateful of the leftovers from the night before. Without turning back around, she could picture what was going on behind her. She could pair the sound of the kitchen chair being pulled out with Charlie already chewing his food without sitting first.

Across the screen, someone danced, moving in circles. Bella's eyes watched as they went, on and on, trying to convince their friends to join them.

"How was school? Same boring stuff?" Charlie's voice cut through the dancing.

Shrugging, Bella took the blanket off her and folded it roughly on the end of the couch. She stood before replying. "It wasn't too bad." She turned the tv off. "I want to drop Gym."

Charlie laughed as he watched the seriousness on his daughter's face. She tossed the remote onto the couch before coming into the kitchen. "Already?" He forked another piece of fish.

She shrugged again, a small smile on her face. Checking the clock on the oven, she leaned over and gently touched her dad's shoulder. "Night, dad."

The wallpaper moved beneath her fingers.

…❦…

As Bella lay in her bed, she could see the shadows across her window dancing, almost calling her to join. The moonlight was pale causing the shadows to fade in and out of existence.

Before she knew it, Bella found herself dreaming of those same shadows, dancing between the trees of the forest, a forest that wasn't quite the right shade of green.

…❦…

 ** _Your opinion is greatly appreciated and so is criticism :)_**

 _Please check out Memories Of Me on my profile._

 _brittney x_


End file.
